The Other From Krypton
by CahduhCahduh
Summary: Unknown to Clark, and even unknown to Jor-El, there was another from Krypton, and she has gone to Smallville to find answers.
1. Default Chapter

"Mom! I am sorry okay? You know I cannot control anything! Why am I so different?!?!" Sam exclaimed, tears starting to run down her cheeks, again. Samantha Roberts had an outburst almost every night. Sam had certain things that made her different... very different.

"Every time I ask about my birth, you clench up. I am 17 years old! Tell me mom! What am I? Why can't needles pierce my skin? Why do I have X-Ray vision, and why can I run so fast no one sees me?!?!"

"Honey, Sam. I didn't actually give birth to you..." Her mom started,

"Yeah, you think? Mom, I look nothing like you, and from what I remember of dad, I didn't look like him at all either. And did I mention you two are human, and I am not???"

"We were driving through this town... Smallville, in Kansas. At the time, there was a huge meteor shower at the time. We were just about leaving the town when it started. We pulled over to look at them, when a rather large one hit right next the vehicle. We looked at it, but it didn't look like any rock. It opened up, and you came out, you were about 5 years old. We didn't know what to do, because once you came out, the rock-or ship-or whatever burst into flames. We took you with us. When we got to Vegas, we wrote up a fake certificate. We were new, so we were never questioned."

Sam sat down as everything sunk in. Tears were streaming down her face as she finally had the proof that she was a freak. She was a horrible freak, when she hit puberty; she shot flames out of her eyes. No one else went through what she has had to endure.

Sam's father died when she was 10. When her parent's found out about Sam's 'abilities' they took her to a doctor, but when he tried to take her blood, the needle shattered. They immediately left, and she hasn't seen a doctor since. She has never been sick either, and she didn't understand what pain was; just misery.

"Mom... maybe Smallville has answers." Sam said, wiping her face and looking up to her.

"Oh no Sam... you can't. you should stay here, you are in the middle of the school year!"

"Not like anyone will notice," Sam snapped, "I am going to Smallville, and will to go school there until I find answers. Mom, this is my decision. If what you say is true, then I am a big fat alien from outer space." Sam stood up and walked to her room, to pack her things.

Sam was a beautiful girl, with long black hair. Her eyes a hazel, but sometimes changed colors to a silver, or blue. She was very athletic, but never joined any teams for fear of people thinking her as more of a freak. She didn't have any friends, because she also had a fear of hurting them, or judging her.

Sam packed up all her bags and said goodbye to her mother, who finally was okay with her leaving. Her mom arranged an apartment to stay at, and signed her up at Smallville high. Sam decided she would run to Kansas, but promised her mom she would stop at night and stay at a hotel. With a final kiss, and one last cry, Sam left Vegas, off to find answers, especially, who she was, and where she was from.

(Hey guys, I hope you will like this story. I dont own Clark (Who will be in the next chapter) or any Smallville things-) Please review! I love getting reviews


	2. Sam arrives in Smallville

"Hi, I am checking in to an apartment, I am Samantha Roberts." She smiled and waited as the man checked her in. She was finally in the town that would answer everything.

"Your apartment is 32B, and here is your key." The man smiled, "Will you need help with your bags? It doesn't look like you came in any car."

"I came in a cab, but I can carry everything fine." She lifted up her 3 suitcases with amazing ease, as the man's eyes widened in surprise. She muttered a thank you and went to her apartment.

She stepped into the room and dropped her suitcases. She was so excited. She was going to find out everything she could. She would find out how she became so-different. She quietly unpacked everything and set up her apartment, using her super-speed. It took 3 minutes to get everything ready. She smiled, satisfied. For the first time in her life, she was okay with using her powers. She felt free.

She looked at the clock and saw it was 8:00 in the morning, so she decided to sign into the school, she might as well begin school today, she had the time, and she was anxious to see if the students knew anything.

"Welcome to Smallville High, Samantha, we will send a student to come and show you around, and take you to your classes." The secretary smiled and searched schedules to find one that matched Samantha's. She found that Clark Kent had an identical schedule, so she called him down to the office.

"Clark, we have a new student, and since her schedule is the same as yours, we need you to show her around. Her name is Samantha Roberts." The secretary told him as he stepped into the room.

"Alright. Cool." Clark replied as he turned around to look at Samantha. Clark gasped. He saw something about her... he couldn't put his finger on it. She seemed to look familiar, but how he did not know. "Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked.

"Not that I know of, this is the first time I have been here; well actually I was here a while back, but only driving through." She smiled, trying to be polite. She wasn't used to making or having friends, and the secretary sent him a football player. He was handsome, he had a look that seemed oddly familiar, but she shrugged it off. He had a letter jacket one, which was how she knew he was a football player.

He shrugged off the feeling and they shook hands. His eyes widened in surprise as her handshake was strong, compared to everyone else. Her eyebrow arched in confusion as she felt his strong shake, as she has never shaken a hand as strong as hers. They stood staring at each other, questioning each other with their eyes.

The secretary coughed, sending a hint. They let go of each other's grip and smiled meekly. "So um, let me show you to our first class."

"Thanks... Clark" and they walked off together.

"This is an excellent school, so cheery." Samantha remarked, eager to get to lunch so she can question the meteor shower.

"Yeah, this is my home." Clark replied

"I hope it will answer the question to mine..." Sam whispered.

"What was that?" Clark asked, hearing what Sam had said. It seemed like a weird thing to say, and he was curious as to who she was now.

"Oh, nothing, she said, blushing. She hadn't expected him to hear. Clark took Sam to meet Chloe, and she was in the place where she could always be found.


	3. First encounter of meteor rock

Sam looked over the Wall of Weird, taking in every bit. She saw the cover of the Times with a girl crying, over the meteor shower. She felt a pang of guilt but shrugged it off. She wasn't sure of everything yet, so she shouldn't be jumping to conclusions.

"Interesting, isn't it? It's been my hobby, for as long as I have been here." Chloe remarked, stepping into the room to find Sam. Clark introduced her, but right now he was at football practice and Sam asked to check out the school's newspaper.

Sam turned around, her face flushed with excitement. "Where you here when the meteor shower happened?" Sam asked,

"No, I am glad I missed it though, sounded so tragic, and was the beginning to all the meteor-freaks." Sam froze when she said that.

"Meteor Freaks?" Sam asked cautiously, wondering if there were more like her.

"Yeah, the meteor rocks that crashed here have had a terrible effect on the people. There has been so many people killed or driven insane by the effects." Chloe remarked, thinking back to all the crazy times when she was chased by one thing or another.

"Meteor rock?" Sam asked, wondering if she came from inside one, or from some sort of space-ship.

"Yeah, want to see some? I keep two kinds, a red and green colored meteor rock. Don't tell Clark. He has a thing against any meteor rocks and would freak if he found out."

"I promise." Sam said, getting excited.

Chloe smiled and then unlocked a cabinet, and pulled out a lead-covered toolbox. She slid in a key and unlocked it, as it opened, the green rock started to glow. "That's never happened before..." Chloe started, lifting out of the box and examining it.

Sam felt pangs all over her body as the word 'pain' finally had meaning. She fell to the floor, in intense pain and felt extremely weak.

"Oh my god, are you okay Sam?" Chloe got on her knees and tried to lift Sam up. Her breathing was slowing and she groaned in pain. Chloe hastily put the Kryptonite back in the toolbox and closed the lid, and then got back on the ground to help Sam up.

Sam sighed weakly as the pain subsided. She still felt it subsiding, but it was decreasing and she felt her strength returning. "That's....never....happened....to...me...before..." Sam mumbled weakly, closing her eyes.

"Was that because of the meteor rock??? It glowed green, and it hurt you, but why didn't it hurt me? Have you ever been exposed to this before?" Chloe asked, intrigued by what had just happened.

Sam finally sat back up; she looked at the back of her hand, as it looked faintly like her veins were green. It disappeared and she was finally feeling back to normal. "That was the meteor rock?" Her eyebrows burrowed in frustration. _How can I be from this place, if it caused such...pain when I was near it? Did whatever I come in protect me from its effects?_

Chloe stood up and locked the box, and quickly hid it back in its spot before getting back to Sam. Her mind was racing with questions, and the story she could write about. She smiled to herself and helped Sam stand up. Sam's face was still pale, but was beginning to gain its color again.

"What is going on?" Clark demanded. He walked into the room finding Chloe helping Sam up, who looked deathly pale, and sick. They both looked up at him.


	4. Chloe and Sam talk

"Samantha, are you okay? What happened?" Clark asked, Chloe opened her mouth to blurt out this new story, but Sam shot her a look. Chloe understood immediately.

"Clark, can you excuse us for a moment?" Chloe asked, giving him her best attempt at a smile.

"What happened?? Who's hurt??" Clark demanded, his mind racing with worry.

"Go Clark!" Chloe wanted to know, and she wanted to know now. She knew Sam wouldn't say anything if Clark still stood there, so she had to yell it.

"Fine... I will be waiting outside..." Clark mumbled. He slammed the door and then stood outside the room, using his super-hearing to listen in. He knew it was wrong, but he could tell by their faces something was up.

"Listen, Chloe, I don't know what happened. I was so interested in finding out what the rocks were, I didn't know it would hurt me." Sam tried to explain, unsure if she could tell Chloe, or if she should make up some bull story.

"_Hurt me?" "Meteor Rocks?" Does she mean Kryptonite? Where did Chloe get Kryptonite, and why would she keep it in there if she knows I don't like it? And why did it hurt this Samantha girl?_ Clark pondered from outside the room

"If you have never lived here... or been around the rock, how can it hurt you like that?" Chloe questioned

"An allergy?" Sam asked, not mentioning how her mother said she came from the meteor shower.

"Find me someone with an allergy that causes the person to get weak and fall on the floor in pain from a distance, and it will be an option." Chloe said sarcastically, knowing it was no allergy to the rocks.

Sam sighed. "I know it's not an allergy, it was just a suggestion. I have never felt anything so painful..." Sam gasped, shuddering at the memory of that feeling. "I... have to go; I have to think about all this." She ran out the room, and turned to Clark, who was standing right outside the door.

She ran right down the hall and once she turned the corner, out of Clark's sight, she super-sped back to her apartment.

"SAM! WAIT!" Clark called out and ran after her, but she seemed to disappear when she turned the corner. He looked down the hall in confusion and ignored the growing feeling. Sam was not as she seemed. He didn't believe before, and he refused to let himself believe it now. He had to find out where she lived and had to straighten some things out.

"Clark!" Where did Samantha go?" Chloe asked, running up to him. He was staring down the hall with his face showing deep thought.

"I don't know, but you need to find out where she lives. I have some questions for her." Clark said quietly.

"I am just as eager to talk to her again as you are, but I do hope you weren't listening in." Chloe said, looking at him. She was angry for him pulling such a trick.

"Chloe, what she had to say meant something to me. I have to find her, I am sorry for eavesdropping, but I had to. I am so sorry" Clark mumbled, ashamed. He knew she knew he was listening in, and lying about it would only anger her more, and he needed to know about this Samantha Roberts. A dark feeling was telling him she was a trick from Jor-El, but he was far too curious.


	5. At the apartment

"Got it." Chloe said, after a moment of searching for where Samantha Roberts was staying. Clark leaned and read the address over Chloe's shoulder and than super-sped off. "Clark?" Chloe asked, turning around. He disappeared… again. "What the hell Clark?" She mumbled. He always pulled a Houdini on her and it pissed her off. She grabbed her purse and keys and left the Torch, off to Sam's house also.

Clark arrived in front of the apartment and used his X-ray vision to look and see if she was inside. He gasped as he definitely saw Sam, but what he hadn't accounted on was that she was moving at super speed. His jaw dropped opened when he looked closer and saw, she wasn't just moving in super-speed, she was also floating above the ground.

"Samantha?" Clark asked, opening the door. He saw at once she was back on the ground and she looked at him furious.

"Why did you barge in like that?! You could've seen me… I mean, you can't just come in! How did you know where I live?" She demanded, angrily.

"How can you float in the air?" Clark said, knowing that his secret could easily be let out right now.

"How could you see me?" Sam snapped back. She knew she had never been seen when she was in super-speed. And levitation was a new ability she has equipped a month before. She was able to stay long periods of time pretty high in the air after much practice.

"I… uh," Clark stuttered, knowing he had already blown his cover. He had no way of explaining himself.

"Please don't say anything… I can explain myself… please just don't…" Sam's voice immediately turned from furious, to scared.

"Don't be scared, nothing will leave this room. I am searching for answers as well, just please, explain yourself." Clark said cautiously, a part of him still telling him that she was another trick from Jor-El.

"I am, well, different from other people. I came back here to find the source, to explain my existence, why I am like this, and even where I am from. My mother told me she found me during the meteor shower when they were driving through the town, yet I go close to the meteor rocks, and I felt such pain. I have never experienced pain before this, and the feeling was horrible" Her bottom lip quivered as she was scared he would think of her as a freak, and she would have to run home without answers.

Clark stared at her in utter disbelief. _Could it be true? Someone else sent another child? Does Jor-El know about her? He cant, he said I was the only survivor. I have to know for sure, I have to stop jumping to conclusions._

"I can levitate, run super-fast, I am-well at least I thought I was- invulnerable to anything, I have super hearing, and X-ray vision, Heat-vision… and I am super strong." Sam said, looking away. She had never told anyone. Some of her abilities her own mother wasn't even aware of.

"I am a freak, I know, I just wanted to see if I could find answers. I supposedly came down from the meteors, but I don't know how it's possible if that meteor rock had hurt me so much." Sam felt relieved. She finally told someone, she let out all this angst she held inside before. She now braced herself for a reaction. All he did was stare.

"I will leave right away; I knew it was a mistake to stay here…" Sam finally said.

"No! Stay, I have something I want to share with you." Clark immediately, without thinking,


	6. Clark and Sam talk

"What?" Sam asked carefully.

"Do you know Jor-El?" Clark asked, anxious to hear if this was a trick from him, or if she was really another survivor of Krypton, and he would no longer be alone.

"Who? Please, don't take this as a joke…" Sam pleaded. She didn't want to be taunted or assumed insane. She spilled her guts to a guy she knew one day, and here he was, making fun of her for being…different, well, a little more then different.

"It's not a joke. Do you know Jor-El?" Clark said, his tone serious, and almost dark. She realized it instantly and looked down at the ground, shaking her head.

The room seemed to start spinning around Clark as he thought about Sam. Another from Krypton, another just like him. And Jor-El can't ruin it for him… Jor-El doesn't know she exists. Or at least, he didn't think Jor-El knew about her.

_JOR-EL! I know you can hear me, please, is there another from Krypton besides me? _

_Kal-El, son, you speak to me _Clark shuddered at his father's voice talking to him

_I am not your son! My name is Clark! Now tell me! Was there another saved?_

_I have assumed there were no other survivors, Of course we did want another female to be saved, so you two shall rule Earth together and even continue our race…_

_But what happened? _Clark asked, getting anxious, Jor-El had no clue about Sam, so it wasn't a trick, but also, she might be a fake, but why did she seem so real to him?

_We do not know, we sent out a female, but we have had to trace of her. We do not know if she lives. Why do you ask this Kal-El? Does she live? Have you found a female from Krypton? _Jor-El's voice commanded.

"Um, Clark are you okay?" Sam asked. Maybe he didn't think she was insane, because he seemed pretty odd too. He had his eyes closed and his face would flash from anger, to_ joy?_

"Yes, I am fine." Clark said, snapping out of his close concentration with his father. He couldn't believe it, she was for real. She knew nothing. "Samantha, I believe everything. And I have the answers you came searching for.

"But how would you know…" Sam asked curiously, she trusted him for some reason, but she still wanted to know how he knew about her origins.

"You are from Krypton" Clark interrupted immediately, ignoring her question.

"Krypton? What are you talking about Clark?" Sam questioned

"It's an alien planet. It was destroyed. They sent a child to live here because the Kryptonian's look identical to humans."

"Am I the one child? Or what? How can you know all this? Why was it destroyed?" Sam asked him, getting excited. She was an alien. She couldn't believe it. The last of her race… or at least she assumed she was the last of her race. How could Clark know all this?"

"Simply because…" Clark started, he couldn't believe he was doing this, his father would flip if he knew what Clark was about to do. No one knew his secret (Except his mom and dad,) besides Pete, who moved away because knowing that secret almost killed him. "I am the child."

Sam's jaw dropped. It made sense how he knew everything, and it explained how he saw her. But… if he was the child… then who-or what-was she? "H-How is that p-possible?" Sam sputtered out, not understanding how there could be two when he said 1.

"How is what possible?" Chloe asked, coming inside Sam's apartment.


	7. JorEl senses Sam

"Chloe…" Clark started; she interrupted at such a horrible time. Sam wanted answers, and when he looked over at her, her lip was quivering.

"Yeah! Clark, how did you get here so fast? Why did you disappear like that…" Chloe paused, realizing she had walked in on something, "What was going on?"

Then Clark heard it, familiar sound that only he could hear. _Kal-El! Is there another Kryptonian? Tell me!_

Clark felt pain as he fell to the ground gripping his head. Jor-El wasn't going to leave without an answer. Jor-El knew Clark was hiding something. _Kal-El, with another, you can rule over earth and continue our race! Kal-El! Who is she?_

"Clark! Are you okay?" Chloe cried out and tried to help Clark. He jerked violently and was mumbling incoherently. Sam stood and watched, scared. She didn't know what to do.

_I can almost feel her Kal-El… she is near you. There is another… how she got to earth I don't know… Kal-El… you must continue the race._

"No!" Clark shouted. Chloe jumped back. Sam got down on the floor and tried to help restrain Clark. Clark shouted loudly when Sam touched him and her jerked, causing her to slam against the wall, leaving a huge body-shaped indent.

"Sam! Are you okay!?" Chloe said, immediately releasing her attempt of a hold. She ran to Sam and helped her sit up. Sam sat up easily; it didn't hurt her at all.

"Yeah, I am fine… I just wasn't expecting it."

"How can you not be hurt?!" Chloe cried out, as Sam was uninflected by the blow. She lifted up Sam's shirt to check her back for any bleeding, but there were no marks. She looked from her back to the wall.

"Stay right here, I can hold Clark down…" Sam said absent mindedly and ran to Clark, holding him down. He was still jerking, but her strength matched his. They both strained, Clark trying to drive Jor-El from his mind, and Sam, to keep him down.

_I can feel her now Kal-El… She is a true Kryptonian… and with my help, she will be fit to rule with you. But first, I shall find out who she is... _Clark sighed as the pain subsided. He breathed in short quick rasps. His body relaxed, until what Jor-El had said sunk in. Jor-El was going to go after Sam!

"Samantha!" Clark shouted. He tried to sit up, but something was holding him down. His eyes finally focused and he realized Sam was holding him down. "You have to go… Jor-El is going to get you…" He told her, fear in his eyes. Jor-El was going to use her to rule the Earth, and use her to bring Kal-El out. His mom might've saved him once, but with two Kryptonians… well, he knew what the outcome would be.

"Clark, I am not going anywhere. This is my apartment first of all, and you just had a seizure or something!" Samantha paused… she heard a voice in her head. _The caves… The caves will give you all the answers. Everything you ever wanted to know. _Sam's grip loosened on Clark as she listened. _Leave now, you will get your answers._ She slid off of Clark and then super-sped from the apartment, following the voices commands.

Clark sighed with relief and lay back down. Sam took his advice… she left. Unless… unless Jor-El was talking to her! His eyes widened. Jor-El had her already!

"Damn you Jor-El! I am not Kal-El! Please leave us alone…" He almost whimpered.

"Clark… who is Jor-El and Kal-El, where did Samantha go, and what just happened?!?" Chloe demanded, watching Clark. He looked like he was about to cry.


	8. Clark and Chloe

"Chloe…" Clark started, not knowing how he would be able to cover this up. His mind raced on what he should do, and he a feeling that he would need help from Chloe. Clark remembered the red kryptonite helped him with Jor-El… and maybe he could get it to Sam long enough so that he could explain himself, and she won't fall for his trap. But Clark knew he couldn't touch the red-kryptonite himself.

It was time. He had to tell Chloe. "Chloe, I am an alien!" He shouted out,

"Um, Clark, this isn't exactly the ideal moment to go crazy on me…"

"Chloe! Jor-El is my biological father, I am Kal-El, and I just found out Sam is from Krypton."

"WHAT?" Chloe cried out. _Clark has finally lost it. He's insane. _Chloe thought,

"I will explain on the way… do you have any red-kryptonite? Err, red meteor rock? We need it." Clark asked, realizing he needed to get moving, now.

"Yeah, in the Torch…" Chloe started, hoping he wouldn't be mad. Clark came and picked her up, she squeaked.

"Hold on Chloe." He whispered then super-sped from the apartment straight to the talon.

Chloe wobbled over to the trashcan and spit up her lunch, after the ride. She was piqued with questions for Clark, but at the moment, as she felt was sick. "Chloe! Where is it!?!" Clark shouted at her with urgency. She lifted a shaking finger, pointing to the cabinet where it held the box. He slammed his hand down on the cabinet, breaking it. He grabbed the toolbox, and the lid opened, as the red and green kryptonite fell out. He immediately felt the effects as he felt the energy drain from his body. He fell to the floor trying to gain his breath.

Chloe ran over to Clark and saw the green meteor rock glowing again. She kicked it away from him, as it stopped glowing and Clark sighed with relief. He quickly, without thought kicked the red-kryptonite away from his body. "Chloe! Grab the red kryptonite!" She grabbed the red rock as he picked her up again.

As Clark ran with Chloe in his arms, he began to feel the effects of the red-kryptonite, creeping up his body. He ran even faster, wanting to reach the caves before the red-kryptonite would change him.

He reached the outside of the caves as he dropped Chloe on the ground and stepped away from her. He took a deep breath as his eyes, which had started to glow red, returned to normal. He sighed with relief as Chloe looked from Clark to the rock, her eyebrows burrowed in deep thought and confusion. "Clark… did this rock effect you somehow?" Chloe asked cautiously.

"Y-Yes, keep it away. Last thing we need is Kal." Clark replied, keeping his distance from Chloe.

"Kal….what?!" Chloe cried out in utter confusion.

"Follow me, and quiet… I don't want Jor-El to know we are here…" Clark whispered, and using his X-ray vision, saw Christy inside the caves. He walked quietly, with Chloe right behind him. He felt the red-kryptonite and signaled to her to move farther back.

"Chloe," Clark whispered, hoping Christy wouldn't hear them with her super-hearing. "Run up to Christy and put the red kryptonite on her skin… I will be right behind you, and I will make sure you aren't hurt." Chloe nodded, her eyes widened with fright. Clark looked straight back at her, his eyes also showing fear. He was doing something he promised he would never do, put his friend in danger.


	9. Kal returns

"Chloe, hand on a second, I have something that might help." Clark replied, thinking quickly. He handed Chloe a string he ripped from his jacket. She nodded understanding. She tied the string around the red-kryptonite.

"Wait…Clark, look, she somehow opened the cave walls…" Chloe acknowledged, seeing the bright light spread through the caves as the doors opened.

"Chloe! Go now!" Clark whispered furiously, realizing Jor-El was bringing her into the caves. She paused for a moment, fear and anxiety taking her over. She shook it off and ran to Sam, who was doused in bright light.

Chloe, in one swift movement, slid the rock over her neck, and as Clark advised, kept running, away from the white light. She turned back; she couldn't help but need to know what the source of the light was. She saw Clark standing still, and then suddenly, he was on the ground, with Sam under him. She realized Clark had tackled Sam, but so quickly, Chloe wasn't able to see.

The cave walls shut as Sam felt something she hadn't before. She breathed in as her eyes flashed red. Jor-El's voice had stopped, not that she cared at all. She was the most powerful person in the world; maybe second, she had not seen Clark's full extent. Sam realized she didn't need to know where she was from, and she didn't want to return, as Jor-El promised her secretly. She could do what she wanted, whatever she wanted.

As Clark sighed with relief, seeing the caves wall doors had shut. Clark began to feel the effects of the kryptonite, but before he could protest, it took over. His eyes flashed red as he gave a smug-smile. Kal was back.

Kal looked briefly down at Sam. She had her eyes closed, a smirk across her hot face. He looked down at her chest and saw the red-kryptonite. He took it in his hands, and broke it in half. He held it in his palm for a moment, and then slid it into his shirt pocket. He slid off of Sam and brushed himself off.

"You enjoy lying on top of girls Clark?" Sam asked smugly, sitting up. He looked at her and smiled back.

"Matters the girl." He replied, "Want to go have some fun?"

"Sure, Clark." Sam answered, standing up.

"It's Kal." He snapped back, annoyed by his good-boy image and name.

"Alright _Kal. _Oh, and I hope you can catch up." Her eyes flickered temptingly then she disappeared in a flash. His eyebrows burrowed in anger and then raced after her.

Chloe walked over to where they both stood. Her mouth hung agape in everything that had just happened. "I don't think he wanted it to end like that… I better go find Mr. and Mrs. Kent."

Chloe sat in the kitchen, telling a shocked Mr. and Mrs. Kent everything that had went on.

"Oh my god…" Martha stuttered, after Chloe finished. "Jonathon, where would they go?"

"We better try Metropolis… I can't believe Clark, being so careless to risk everything, for all we know; she could've been another Kara! Chloe, you better stay here…"

"No, Mr. Kent. I want to help, and I want you two to explain everything about Clark. Please, I have found out so much, you can't turn back now…"


	10. Kal and SamraLa

"Alright Chloe, but you know knowing the Kent secret can put you in danger…" Jonathon started. Martha rolled her eyes, not wanting Jonathon to lecture Chloe now… She wanted to find her son.

"Mr. Kent, I have wanted to know the secret more then anything."

"Pete left for it." Jonathon snapped back, knowing how much pain Clark went through, having his friend leave because he was almost killed.

Chloe stared at Mr. Kent. Pete had known, but never told her. And he left Smallville because the secret. She couldn't believe it. She let the news sink in and then she nodded. "I want to help."

Jonathon nodded. "Martha, Chloe, go get in the car… I have to go get it." Martha nodded solemnly. Jonathon Kent left the house and went into the cellar, to get the lead box holding Green Kryptonite.

Chloe gave a confused look to Mrs. Kent. "What is 'it'?"

"We will explain everything on the way, but as for now, we need to find Clark." Chloe nodded and climbed into the truck, followed by Martha. After a moment, Jonathon climbed into the car holding a lead box, which he handed to Martha. Martha opened it, and Chloe looked over her shoulder and took a peak, it was the green meteor rock.

"So what did my father say to you?" Kal asked Sam, as they sat at a table at a bar. Having super sped in, they weren't seen and weren't carded at entrance. Kal held a beer; Sam took a sip from her tequila and looked at him for a moment before replying.

"He said he recognized me, I was Samra-La, daughter of some-name. He said I would understand everything if I followed him into the cave. I believed it" She shrugged.

"That everything he told you?" Kal asked, sensing that Sam was leaving something out.

"Yeah, but why should I tell you?" Sam snapped, her eyebrow curving into an arch. She didn't like Kal being so nosey.

Kal opened his mouth to reply, but the waiter came up to him, asking for the money to pay for their drinks. "Excuse me, but we won't be paying." Kal told him confidently, taking another drink from his beer. Sam flashed the waiter a smile.

"Sir, you need to pay for your drinks." The waiter persisted, nodding towards some guards, to bring them foreword.

"And what will you do if we don't? Kick us out? We managed to get in without being carded." Sam told the waiter, smiling, "Last time I checked, I was only 18."

The guards stepped foreword and grabbed Kal's arm, while the waiter stepped back. Kal grabbed one guard, and flung him into the crowd. Sam sat back in the chair, calmly taking another sip from her drink. The other guard watched, surprised.

"Surprised? I would think so; being the strongest being on earth… you tend to surprise people." Kal said a smirk on his face. He grabbed the other guard, who was caught unaware. He threw the guard into the air, and he watched as the guard fell to the floor like a lifeless doll.

"Second strongest." Sam said, still sitting and drinking her

"How would you know?" Kal asked her angrily. Sam stood up and walked up to him, placing her hand against his chest and looking at him temptingly.

"Simple, I am a female." And then she sped away, Kal, stood stunned for a moment then raced after Sam, wanting her.


	11. Kal feels

Kal finally caught sight of Sam, and tackled her to the ground. Since they were both going at super-speeds, they both rolled and crashed into the largest library in metropolis, and made a huge hole. They knocked aside rubble and boulder that hit against them.

"What the hell was that?!" Sam yelled at Kal, oblivious to the growing crowd.

"What do you think?" Clark replied, covering up the growing lust he was feeling for her. "You think you are the strongest?"

"Yes, I do _Kal-El_" Sam purred tauntingly. Kal clenched his fists, and Sam looked down at them briefly. She then pushed him hard. He flew back into the library, creating another hole, twice the size of the previous one. He stood up, watching her from a distance. She smiled at him, sweetly.

Crowds began to gather and soon news trucks began to pull up, all watching the two teenagers from a safe distance. No one dared to come near them, but all watched intrigued by the scene.

"Why aren't you fighting back _Kal_, well?" Sam purred; her voice just above a whisper. She sat in the air, watching Kal. He watched her with a growing lust. He wanted so badly to attack her, but he also wanted to kiss her. He watched as she sat in the air, and he felt a pang of envy. He had levitated before, but not with such ease as Sam.

Chloe felt her lap vibrate as she opened her purse, pulling out her mobile. She saw Lana's name as she answered it, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. "H-Hello?"

"Chloe," Chloe was shocked at the severity of Lana's voice. "Are you watching the news? You won't believe this. A girl is floating in the air, and she looks identical to Sam, the girl showed around. And evidently she threw a guy into the Metropolis library, and the guy was perfectly fine. And-And" Lana stuttered, "The boy looks exactly like Clark."

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent… I think I know where Clark is." Chloe stammered, putting her hand over the mouthpiece of her phone. She lifted her hand away to talk to Lana once more, "Lana, tell everyone it isn't Clark, because Clark is with me now. I am with Mr. And Mrs. Kent too…" Chloe lied, feeling guilty immediately. "Tell everyone it's not Clark, he is pretty upset about it… um, bye." And Chloe hung up the phone.

"What is it? What has happened???" Martha asked, scared that Clark had just blown his secret to the world.

"They are like fighting at the Metropolis library, and every news channel is checking out the story, I tried to convince Lana that it isn't Clark, but she said he looked identical to Clark."

"We are almost there…" Jonathon said, pressing on the gas, accelerating.

"What are we supposed to do? Go up to them with the kryptonite? The whole country will want to know what they are!" Chloe cried out.

"Then we will go through the back, through the library…" Jonathon said as soon as the idea popped into his head. He was determined to save his son, and keep his secret from being blown.


	12. Library gets hit

Sam floated over to Kal, and landed gracefully back onto the ground. "You seem to be out of words. Why is that so?" Sam asked, cocking her head and watching him.

Kal could take it no more and he slammed his fist into her chest. She flew several hundred feet back, where she slammed into the side of a building. She floated in the air and flew towards him, at a fast speed, her anger letting her accelerate.

She slammed back into them, and for a third time, the library gained a hole, but this one gargantuan compared to the previous two. The library reached its breaking point, and the front half collapsed, landing right onto Sam and Kal.

Jonathon parked on the street, a block behind the back of the library. They all ran towards the library. They heard it collapse and all looked at each other.

"Oh god… Clark will be killed if it fell on him!" Chloe cried out

"Chloe, it won't kill him. He has he faced this and more." Martha replied, clutching the lead box tightly. They reached the library and Martha bent over, trying to catch her breath.

"There's a back door!" Chloe shouted and pointed to a door.

"Martha, wait here, Chloe and I will get Clark and Sam" Jonathon said, kissing his wife tenderly.

"Please bring our son back…" Martha said desperately, letting Jonathon slide the box from her hands.

Jonathon opened the box and pulled out two pieces of Kryptonite, handing one to Chloe. Chloe looked from the rock to Mr. Kent, her face full of fear. Jonathon opened the door and they both walked into the demolished library. The back half was fine, with only bits of rubble, but as they walked through, everything got worse and worse until it was the collapsed half.

"Where would they be?" Chloe whispered to Jonathon, careful not to be seen by the crowds.

"I don't know… but if they aren't here, I have no clue where they would be…" Jonathon said, carefully looking out to the crowds for any sign of his alien son.

They both turned when they heard noises between all the rubble. Jonathon realized that they must be in the gigantic crushed up library walls. They both snuck up behind the rubble, looking to see if they could spot Sam or Clark.

"What the hell was that for Kal?" Sam shouted, pushing rubble away. She sat up and looked around. It looked like the fallen falls had encased them. Sam shrugged; she would be able to get herself out in no time.

"I wanted to show you my strength," Kal said, his lips forming into a smile, "and so we could be alone"

Sam laughed and smiled, tauntingly, "Well Kal, you don't need my permission."

"Good, because I wasn't planning on asking." Kal replied as he went over to her and wrapped his hands on her waist.

"Mr. Kent… I can see them, and I am throwing in the kryptonite." Chloe whispered, angrily, watching Clark make out with Sam. She smiled with pleasure as she dropped the rock down, and heard them both cry out in pain. She took a deep breath and calmed down, riding of her spite. "Oh! I can fit down there, if I just squeeze… I will take the red kryptonite! Don't worry, I can do it." And without his permission, she pushed herself down the hole and fell.


	13. Chloe saves Kal and Sam

"Ow…" Chloe said, lying on the ground. She landed on her butt and she could tell it would be black and blue by morning. She sat up and looked around. The fallen column and wall had made a dark room almost. She saw the green kryptonite, with Clark and Sam next to it, withering in pain.

"This almost looks as bad as them making-out," Chloe said, smiling slightly to herself. She then plucked the pieces of red-kryptonite from them each and set them in the lead box she brought. She then picked up the green-kryptonite and set it in the box, closing it.

"Oh….what….happened…" Sam groaned feeling like her body was going to fall apart.

"Did our plan work Chloe?" Clark asked, lying on the floor, his eyes closed, trying to regain his strength.

"Not really Clark, you both were under the influence of the red meteor rock, and destroyed the metropolis library, oh, and the whole city is about to search for you two, underneath the walls that collapsed on you two." Chloe smiled sheepishly.

Clark groaned loudly, he ruined everything, and tomorrow he will be on the news. ALIEN BOY AND GIRL DESTROY LIBRARY.

"Can we um, get out before the town discovers who you two really are?" Chloe asked, trying to get them to hurry.

"Hmm," Sam said, looking around, "I can take Chloe up, she can squeeze through the hole she dropped from, and we can super-speed home?"

"Then Clark carries Mr. Kent, who is waiting for us…" Chloe said quietly, knowing Clark would be mad when he found out she went to them.

Clark groaned again, wishing he could stay under the rubble forever. "They are going to kill me…."

Sam grabbed Chloe by the waist and levitated, they got to the hole that she came from, and Chloe wiggled out, throwing the box of kryptonite to Mr. Kent. "They okay???" Jonathon Kent asked urgently, as the Metropolis was creeping up to the fallen rubble. Chloe nodded as stood back as Sam pushed the large blocks away so she could squeeze through.

"Clark! Come on! You have to face your parents now, or face the country, then your parents!" Chloe called and all she could hear was incoherent mumbling.

"Nice of you to join us Clark," Jonathon Kent said as Clark blasted away the rubble, not being able to levitate. "I would ask what the hell has been going on, but the police is about to come, so can you get us out to your mom? She's waiting." Clark nodded, and averted his eyes from his father, knowing he was angry.

Clark grabbed his father, and looked to Sam who had Chloe. They ran from the library, passing by the Metropolis so quickly, they were unnoticed. They got to the truck, where Martha Kent was waiting. When she saw her son she could not help but jump from the car and hug him.

"Quickly, let's go… and on the way, Sam, Clark, you explain everything" Jonathon Kent said as they all piled into the truck. Sam and Clark looked to each other then began, and spilled the whole story, including some things Clark had not heard.

"My name is Samra-La, and….evidently I was betrothed to Kal-El…"

Jonathon slammed on the brakes.

(Sorry to end it like that! Will continue tomorrow, hope you can wait that long!)


	14. Sam runs

"What else did he say???" Jonathon demanded, as Sam wished she could disappear. Chloe watched Sam, her eyebrow arched in curiosity and extreme jealousy. "Um… he kind of said that I would develop a certain…power when I became of age…"

"What power???" Jonathon asked, furiously. Sam couldn't bring herself to say it as she disappeared.

"Great dad, you scared her off." Clark said, as he watched her run off at super-speed.

"Don't start son, we still need to discuss your punishment of helping Sam, and not telling us at all. If it wasn't for Chloe, you would be all over the newspapers; I will be surprised if you aren't! And now Chloe has to keep your secret, look how much pain it caused Pete! Now Chloe has to suffer with the same information!"

Clark sighed and grumbled under his breath. "Let's go home dad, we don't want to be seen driving home from Metropolis, and I don't think Sam will want to talk to us anytime soon."

They all climbed back into the truck, Chloe refused to look at Clark. "Chloe… I am sorry… I can't believe I put you through all this."

"Clark," Chloe began, looking up at him with tear filled eyes, "I should be the one saying sorry. All those times, yelling at you because you didn't do an insignificant Torch report… when really you were out saving us. All those meteor freaks, you saved us. Every time Lana and I were mad at you for being irresponsible, you really did have legitimate reasons…" Tears began to fall down her cheek as she wiped them away, laughing sheepishly.

"It's okay Chloe…" Clark said, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. He didn't mind, he rubbed her shoulder gently, comforting her.

Clark's eyes fluttered open as the car stopped. They stopped in front of the Talon. "Dad, why are we here?" He asked sleepily, as Chloe lifted her head from Clark's shoulder.

"Because, everyone in Smallville thinks you are the alien boy who destroyed the library, you better go talk them out of it, you too Chloe." Clark nodded and slid off his jacket, which was ripped and dirty. He helped Chloe out of the truck and looked to his dad, who gave him a stern look. "Once everyone is convinced, you come straight home, no looking for Sam. She might've run off to Jor-El in confusion." Clark nodded solemnly as his parents drove off.

"Clark!" Lana cried out to him as they stepped into the Talon. Everyone was crowded, watching a television screen. Clark noticed weird looks from people as he walked towards Lana, with Chloe trailing behind him.


	15. The Talon

"Clark! Was that you… did you just destroy that library?" Lana asked, shocked. Jason stood behind her, his arms wrapping around her protectively.

"Lana, if that was me, than I would be crushed by it. And I would be dead." Clark said shakily, nervous by the stares of the coffeehouse.

"Lana, it wasn't him, I was with him and his parents today." Chloe defended Clark,

"Chloe! Have you watched the news at all? They zoomed in as much as they could; the likeness to Clark is uncanny." Lana cried out, scared.

"Lana, when I say it wasn't me, you should believe me. I was somewhere else; now stop claiming me to be some freak." Clark said his voice cold, Lana jumped at his tone.

Clark walked right back out the Talon. Chloe looked to Lana. "How could you be so mean? You deny your best friends words. Clark found out terrible news, and you haven't helped at all Lana. All of you! You have all known Clark since forever! You see someone on the news that faintly looks like Clark, and your whole view changes?! It wasn't him, and you all should be ashamed. I have been with him all day; I think I would know if Clark was tearing up libraries." Chloe snapped, furiously.

"Chloe… I didn't- I was scared…" Lana stuttered, not used to Chloe shouting like that.

"Well you scared away your friend when he needs friends most." Chloe replied.

"What horrible news? What has happened?" Lana asked, curious to know what terrible news caused him and Chloe to be so angry.

"If you were his friend, I am sure he would tell you." Chloe replied coldly, and then ran from the Talon. Lana stared at the door, ashamed.

"Don't worry Lana… today has been very weird." Jason said, trying to comfort Lana.

"I just pissed off my two best friends. I am very worried." Lana whispered, about to cry.

( I know, I know, Short, but tomorrow I shall put in where Sam went... and the power she has equipped... review please! Love ya's)


	16. Sam and JorEl

"Please Jor-El. I don't wish to be here, I will return home, and I don't want to see Clark ever again." Sam said to Jor-El, her hands against the cave walls.

"Samra-La, it is your destiny. You must see Kal-El again, so he will complete his destiny." Jor-El commanded.

"I came to Smallville to find out what I was… not to ruin Clark's life! And you are just using me! That power, you spoke of, I feel it. Clark is becoming attracted to me.I want him to feel is own emotions, not fall in love with me because I have some powerful pheromones controlling him!I don't want that!" Sam pleaded.

"When you two were betrothed, it was decided. You can't run forever Sam-ra, it your destiny to be with Kal-El, and he is to conquer man." Jor-El said cautiously,

"It's wrong! How about that?! I am leaving Smallville; I rather save Clark than learn about who I am… and about Krypton… I can suffer without knowing. I survived this long without knowing, I am sure I will survive another 17 years."

"Samra-La! You will find Kal-El! You two shall complete your destiny!" Jor-El roared. Sam fell to the floor, grasping her ears in pain. She passed out, as the lightness from the cave walls engulfed her.

"Dad, I have to find Sam." Clark pleaded to his father, after running home from the disaster at the Talon.

"Son, no because Jor-El has convinced her she is your… betrothed!"

"And you know that she isn't? Samra-La was betrothed to Kal-El, not Sam to Clark! Okay dad? She could be in trouble! You scared her off!" Clark snapped angrily.

"You could be right son, but we can't take any chanced. She ran off when I asked what ability she had! What if it is dangerous for you?" Jonathon Kent replied, lowering his voice. Martha had gone to bed a while back, and he didn't want to wake her.

"Dad, we can't just forget about her, everything has changed."

"Including Chloe having to know your secret, and not share it." Jonathon reminded Clark

Clark sighed and put his face in his hands. Jonathon came over to his son and patted his back apologetically. Jonathon then quietly climbed up the stairs.

"Sam… I will find you, I promise I will." Clark whispered to himself and then also went to his bed, his head heavy with thoughts.


	17. Clark becomes restless

"Jor-El! You know where to find Sam! Tell me where she is!" Clark shouted out in the caves, desperate to find her. He found the crack where he had entered before, and shouted again, "Jor-El! Where is Sam?!"

The caves door cracked open as Clark stained to see in the bright white light. He stepped back as the light slowly disappeared and the cave walls sealed once more, except someone stood before him.

"Kal-El." The voice said to him, he looked and saw Sam, standing naked before him, her eyes shining bright silver.

"Sam, are you okay?" Clark asked, blushing furiously, but intrigued at the same time.

"I am not Sam, Kal-El. I am Samra-La, your betrothed. You must fulfill your destiny Kal-El." She said, stepping towards him. He backed away nervously. She places her hands on his shoulders firmly and kissed him.

"Kal-El, accept your destiny, and we shall rule this planet, together" Samra-La whispered into Clark's ear.

Clark stood still, his mind racing with thoughts. Yet the only thing he was thinking about was Samra-La. He nodded. "We will, together…" He agreed.

"Lana, I think Clark is in trouble, but I don't know what to do." Chloe said, worried.

"I heard him… it sounded like he was threatening you." Lana said

"He was." Chloe admitted, scared to see this side of Clark.

"About what? How did you find out his secret? Why did he tell you?" Lana asked, curiously and still upset.

"I don't know what to do, I don't want to backstab him and talk to Mr. and Mrs. Kent…"

"How serious is this Chloe?" Lana asked, her eyes growing wide.

"I have a feeling that it will be serious. I have to go." Chloe said, grabbing her books and walking out of the Talon.

"I am coming Chloe! This seems like an emergency!" Lana called, running after Chloe.


	18. SamraLa fulfills her destiny

"Jor-El! You know where to find Sam! Tell me where she is!" Clark shouted out in the caves, desperate to find her. He found the crack where he had entered before, and shouted again, "Jor-El! Where is Sam?!"

The caves door cracked open as Clark stained to see in the bright white light. He stepped back as the light slowly disappeared and the cave walls sealed once more, except someone stood before him.

"Kal-El." The voice said to him, he looked and saw Sam, standing naked before him, her eyes shining bright silver.

"Sam, are you okay?" Clark asked, blushing furiously, but intrigued at the same time.

"I am not Sam, Kal-El. I am Samra-La, your betrothed. You must fulfill your destiny Kal-El." She said, stepping towards him. He backed away nervously. She places her hands on his shoulders firmly and kissed him.

"Kal-El, accept your destiny, and we shall rule this planet, together" Samra-La whispered into Clark's ear.

Clark stood still, his mind racing with thoughts. Yet the only thing he was thinking about was Samra-La. He nodded. "We will, together…" He agreed.

"Lana, I think Clark is in trouble, but I don't know what to do." Chloe said, worried.

"I heard him… it sounded like he was threatening you." Lana said

"He was." Chloe admitted, scared to see this side of Clark.

"About what? How did you find out his secret? Why did he tell you?" Lana asked, curiously and still upset.

"I don't know what to do, I don't want to backstab him and talk to Mr. and Mrs. Kent…"

"How serious is this Chloe?" Lana asked, her eyes growing wide.

"I have a feeling that it will be serious. I have to go." Chloe said, grabbing her books and walking out of the Talon.

"I am coming Chloe! This seems like an emergency!" Lana called, running after Chloe.


	19. Chloe goes to Jonathon

"Where do we start?" Clark asked, walking from the caves, with Samra-La at his side, watching him with affection.

"Jor-El wants the worlds conquered Kal-El" She repeated.

"I don't follow Jor-El" Clark replied coldly.

"Then I suggest we start small, like Smallville. Or…. Even smaller, how about Smallville High?" she suggested, looking up at him. All he did was nod. She placed her hand affectionately against his chest and kissed him.

"We are fulfilling our destiny's Kal-El." She said softly.

"Yes, destiny." Clark replied, almost possessed.

"But first…" Samra-La said, smiling slightly. She slid her hands up his shirt and he shuddered. "We are to rule the world Kal-El, and continue the race…" she hinted slightly.

Clark could only think about one thing. His destiny. He and Sam were to rule the world, everything he was against. But, he didn't seem to care anymore. Thoughts to his mother, father and friends were pushed away, and he could care less what they thought.

He grabbed her and led her back into the caves. He ran his hand through her long back hair, watching her. "Sam.... Samra-La," he added. She smiled as they embraced in a kiss once more, her bare body against him.

"Mr. Kent!" Chloe cried, barely stopping the car.

Jonathon Kent walked from the barn, seeing Chloe, who looked upset.

"What is it Chloe?" He asked, wiping off his hands on a towel.

"It's Clark; he got very moody and then ran off to find Sam. He sounded serious, and told me in a threatening tone not to tell you. I had to, he scared me. He wasn't like himself."

"Did he have any red-kryptonite?" Jonathon asked,

"No, I have seen him affected with red-kryptonite, and that wasn't it."

Jonathon sighed and looked to the sky. He didn't know what to do. Martha was still stressed out from the day before, and he didn't want to tell her the new news. Jonathon paused; he knew a place where they might be. He looked back down to Chloe and then noticed that Lana was walking towards them.

"Lana, what are you doing here?" Jonathon asked, looking to Chloe.

"Don't blame Chloe, Mr. Kent. I insisted on coming. What has happened? Where is Clark?" She asked, her large eyes widening in curiosity and fear.

"I don't know where but I think I have a clue." Jonathon said pulling out his keys.


	20. John goes to the caves

(Okay, okay, I am sorry for confusion everyone! I am writing a fiction press story at the same time and the girls name was Jessica, and I got confused. I fixed everything up. I will start to be more descriptive and everything. I love the reviews)

Jonathon Kent, Lana Lang, and Chloe Sullivan are on their way to the caves. Clark and Samra-La returned into the cave to do it, and Clark has accepted that he must fulfill his destiny. It hasn't yet once crossed his mind that Jor-El had changed Sam in any way.

"Lana stay here." Jonathon Kent told her, as Chloe and him jumped from the truck.

Lana's mouth dropped open as they ran off into the cave opening. _What kind of command is that? Why kind of secret is Clark hiding? _She fidgeted in the truck, putting her hand to the door handle. _I should go in here… they might need me. If they are trying to keep me from finding out, they shouldn't have aloud me to come. Not like I would let them. _She gripped the handle and opened the door, and ran off to the entrance.

"Clark! Sam?" Jonathon called out, walked through the musty caves.

Chloe walked behind Mr. Kent, scared. _Once we find Clark, he will be furious with me. He won't forgive me. Once we can finally get close, I ruin it. I hope he isn't in trouble…_

Jonathon froze as he heard footsteps. Sam walked foreword, her body naked, with her long black hair sitting in front of her shoulders. She put her finger to her mouth, to signal silence. "Jonathon Kent, you should not have come here" She said, her voice just above a quiet whisper. "Kal-El must fulfill his destiny, and he has finally accepted it."

"Sam…" Jonathon said, speechless. _Is she a trap? Has she been this whole time? Maybe she ran to Jor-El after I scared her off… this is my entire fault. I can't believe it. I should've let Clark go find her_. "Where is Clark?" Jonathon finally sputtered out,

"My name is Samra-La. Kal-El has left. I am to join him." She spoke

"Left where?" Chloe asked, coming out from behind Jonathon.

"He has left to go take over Smallville High to start, and he will conquer until he has the world." She replied, and then walked from the caves.

_What is going on? Who is Kal-El? Is Kal-El Clark? Oh my… that's Sam! She's naked! Oh no, she saw me… _Lana stood up straight as Sam walked over to her.

"You." Samra-La, said, watching her with shining silver eyes. "Where did you get that?" She pointed to Lana's back.

"How could you see that?" Lana asked, putting her hands on her shirt, which covered her tattoo.

"Where did you get that?" Samra-La demanded. She waited a moment, and realized that when Lana wasn't going to reply, she grabbed her. "Then maybe Kal-El will know." Samra-La flew from the caves, Lana held in her grasp.

Lana screamed and kicked, trying to catch someone's attention. Sam held her tightly, her waist was being squeezed tightly.

"Mr. Kent! Sam took Lana!" Chloe shouted, catching Sam grab Lana and fly off with her!" _Oh no, this is my entire fault… I let Lana come._

"What way? We can try and follow." Jonathon asked, out of ideas. He didn't know what to do. He looked back to the caves and considered trying to make another deal with Jor-El. But Jor-El would refuse; Clark was finally doing what he wanted.


End file.
